Bleach Quotes
by swadoo
Summary: Hey guys, I just watched Bleach again and wrote down all the cool, beautiful, inspiring and funny quotes I could find and there're a lot of them. There are going to be some of each character, so please enjoy! :)
1. Espada

**Cero Espada -** **Yammy Llargo** **[Rage]**

"What are you dumbasses blabbering on about down there?! You think you're gonna take ME out?! Little pieces of trash like you?! Don't make me laugh."  
\- to Sado Yasutora, Kuchiki Rukia and Arabai Renji

"It's only gonna make the way you guys die all the messier."

 **Primera Espada -** **Coy** **ō** **te Starrk [Solitude]**

"Why do I have to fight with a strong guy like this? I always envied the weak. Whenever we made friends, their souls would waste away just from being near us. Because we were so alone, we split our soul in two. I don't know which was our original form. Or perhaps, it was neither. But this was the only way we had to escape from our isolation. I so envied the weak. The weak can always find others to be around. I want to be weak. And if that's impossible, I at least want to find companions who are as strong as I."

"I'm not alone. I'm not alone. I'm not alone any more..."

 **Primera Espada -** **Lilynette Gingerbuck [Starrk's counterpart]**

"Let's be together, until the very end."  
\- to Coyōte Starrk

 **Segunda Espada -** **Baraggan Louisenbairn [Time]**

"Old age, meaning time. The mightiest and most absolute power of death."

"Shinigami, humans, Hollows, Arrancar, all of their difference and strife, will, freedom, beasts, plants, the moon and stars and sun – all of it is meaningless! There is but one absolute in this world, and that is my power"

"You seem to be having difficulty grasping the nature of the ability I possess. Each of the Espada holds dominion over a different form of death. The ten different paths that can lead a human to death. This is reflected in their individual abilities, their ideologies, and forms the basis of their existence. Isolation. Sacrifice. Emptiness. Despair. Destruction. Intoxication. Insanity. Avarice. Rage. And the form of death over which I hold dominion is 'age'. 'Age', that is to say, 'time'. The greatest, and most absolute form. The death that inevitably awaits all things"  
\- to Soifon

"It matters not who you are or what manner of power you may possess. Before the power I wield, all beings are equal. Come. It is time that you too were reduced to naught but bones."  
\- to Ushōda Hachigen

 **Tres Espada - Tia Harribel [Sacrifice]**

"Our existence is built upon the noble sacrifices made. Instead, you fall in battle from trying to protect your subordinates. My subordinates were not simply defeated. They left behind markers for me, on how to carry on the fight. If I had lost, my subordinates' sacrifices would have all been for nothing. I hold within me the resolve of those who sacrificed their lives."  
\- Histugaya Tōshirō

"I don't want to become stronger through the power I gain by killing and sacrificing another. If I can't win alone, then I'll win as a group."  
\- to Histugaya Tōshirō

"No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own."  
\- to Histugaya Tōshirō

 **Former Tres Espada -** **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

"There was a time when we ceased to be Human and became beasts. And then in becoming Arrancar, we regained our capacity for reason. One who possesses reason should require a reason to fight."  
\- to Nnoitra Gilga

"This isn't a reason to fight, but you hurt people who are very dear to me. So you're going to pay for it."

"This isn't a reason to fight! But you hurt people who were very dear to me! And you're going to pay for it!"  
\- to Nnoitra Gilga

 **Cuatro Espada - Ulquiorra Cifer [Emptiness]**

"Do not ask any questions. Do not say anything. You have no rights. What you hold in your hand is the rope to the guillotine above your friends' necks. Nothing more. Understand, girl. This is not a negotiation, it's an order."  
\- to Inoue Orihime

"Owning a heart means throwing away ones life."

„What is a heart?"

"Even if you rise up a thousand times, there will be no victory for any of you."  
\- to Kurosaki Ichigo

"Hearts, you say? You Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As though you carry your hearts in the very palms of your hands. But this eye of mine perceives all. There is nothing that it overlooks. If this eye cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this "heart"? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"  
\- to Inoue Orihime

"Do not allow yourself to be shaken. Do not weaken your stance. Open your senses. And do not let your guard down for an instant."  
\- to Kurosaki Ichigo

"Your words are those of a man, who doesn't know true despair. If you don't know it, then allow me to teach you. This is the face of true despair."  
\- to Kurosaki Ichigo

 **Quinto Espada - Nnoitra Gilga [Despair]**

"If I kill a thousand nobodies, who's gonna admit that I'm the strongest? There's no value in taking a nobody's life."  
\- to his Fracción

"This is a battle. Of course, it isn't fair! Fighting, after all, is a monster born from unfairness and intolerance. […] We make enemies for all sorts of reasons, and from the moment you make an enemy, until one of you draws his last breath - you're in a battle."  
\- to Inoue Orihime

"Every fuckin' one of 'em, they have the gall to take pity on me. And they don't even know how much they're hurtin' me by doin' it. I don't do "mercy". Strong, weak, infant, monster. I just smash 'em all to pieces. I don't give 'em the chance to get up a second time."

"Oh, I've got purpose all right. I fight for the sake of fighting."  
\- to Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck

"I wanna be cut so that my breath is gone before my body hits the ground. That's the kind of death I wanna have."

 **Sexta Espada - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez [Destruction]**

"The one who remains standing will return alive… That's all it comes down to."

"We just kill them. Kill them all."

 **Séptima Espada -** **Zommari Rureaux [Intoxication]**

"Everything holds sovereignty over something else."

"Everything is 'governed' by its rightful master. Subordinates act under the orders of their superiors. The masses live under the rule of their king. The clouds move according to the will of the wind. The moonlight is ruled by the light of the sun."  
\- to Kuchiki Byakuya

"You Shinigami cut us down as though it were simply the natural way of things! Do you truly think yourself gods?! Who exactly gave you the right to cut down the Hollows?! Is it because we feed upon the humans?! Why, then who gave you the right to protect those humans?! Nay! Nobody has granted you the right to undertake any of this! You Shinigami label us as evil, and thoughtlessly slice us down purely because in your arrogance, you fancy yourselves to be the purveyors of some great 'justice' of your own making!"  
\- to Kuchiki Byakuya

 **Octava Espada -** **Szayelaporro Granz** **[Madness]**

"Immortality. That is what it means to be perfect. Not the transcendence of death, but rather capturing one's life and death within the cycle of rebirth."

"For inferior beings like you to irritate me to this extent and even force me to fight you at my full strength... Now, THAT is what I would call a 'bad joke'."  
\- to Arabai Renji and Ishida Uryū

"My, my. Just by teasing you a little, just by surprising you a little, you become blind to all but that which lies before your eyes. Everybody is the same in that respect. They are all just as inferior. If you want to know what reason Aizen-sama could have for destroying you all... why, that 'inferiority' itself is your sin."  
\- to Arabai Renji and Ishida Uryū

"Do you understand what I am telling you? Using this ability, I am able to impregnate myself into my enemies, and thus I can be ever reborn into a new body. Just as the Phoenix, the immortal bird, engulfs itself in flames once it reaches old age and is reborn, its life begun anew, from the midst of those flames. Do you realize now? Immortality. This is its most absolute form. One does not attempt to escape death, but accepts it as one's due, and allows life's cycle to continue, not allowing that death to bring an end to one's own existence. Eternally repeating that cycle of death and rebirth, an existence such as this... truly, mine is what may be called a 'perfect existence'! For one such as me, the concept of 'death' as an end to life simply holds no meaning. You may kill me, but in defiance of the finality of death, I will simply arise once more. Now do you understand? It is impossible for you to truly kill me. As such, you have no means to achieve victory in this battle."  
\- to Kurotsuchi Mayuri

 **Noveno Espada -** **Aaroniero Arruruerie** **[Greed]**

"If it's about our faces, keep it to yourself. We got tired of hearing people's thoughts about them a very long time ago."  
\- to Kuchiki Rukia


	2. Gotei 13 Taichō

**Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni** **– Taichō of the 1st Division [Truth and Innocence]**

"I came here to annihilate you."  
-to Ywach

"I am here. There is no better security than this."

"Dying to exterminate great evil. Know that _this_ is the spirit of the Gotei 13."  
\- to Aizen Sōsuke

"At the very least, I am glad that you no longer have the form of a child. I can beat you to death without remorse."  
\- to Wonderweiss Margela

"Quit making me repeat myself, little boy."  
\- to Aizen Sōsuke

"Whatever the means, we were saved by Ichigo Kurosaki. This time it's our turn to save him."  
\- to Urahara Kisuke

 **Soifon – Taichō of the 2nd Division [Seek Nothing]**

"All who get in my way are enemies. All enemies must be slain."

"Don't be mistaken. We haven't come here prepared to die. We're fighting to live. All of that 'protecting the world' nonsense is nothing more than a grand cause with a nice ring to it. We're fighting so that we can live, so that you can live and to protect everyone else from Aizen's grasp."  
\- to Kurosaki Ichigo

 **Ichimaru Gin** **–** **Taich** **ō of the 3rd Division [Despair]**

"What idiotic rules are you talking about? You misunderstood. Even when the guardian loses, the guardian may still not open the door. If the guardian lost, then that would mean... he must be executed.  
\- to Ikkanzaka Jidanbō

"I'm a snake. My skin is cold and I ain't got any feelings. I crawl around lookin' for prey with the tip of my tongue. And when I find one I take a likin' to, I swallow it whole. That's the kind of creature I am."  
\- to Aizen Sōsuke

 **Unohana Retsu/Yachiru – Taich** **ō of the 4th Division [Those who grieve are loved]**

"The act of saving a comrade in need should require no thanks."

"You are the only man that could make me happy."  
\- to Zaraki Kenpachi

 **Aizen S** **ōsuke** __ **– former Taichō of the 5th Division [Sacrifice]**

"There is no such thing as _truth_ or _lies_ in this world; there never has been. There is only pain, hard facts. And yet, all beings who exist in this world acknowledge only those 'facts' that are convenient to them, and take them to be the _truth._ They do so because they know no other way of living. However, for those _powerless_ beings who comprise the majority of this world's population, inconvenient facts that affirm their very existence, are their only truth."

"I had no intention to deceiving anyone. It's just that none of you could understand… my true self."

"Do not seek out beauty in battle. Do not seek out virtue in death. Do not think of your life as your own. If you desire to protect that, which must be protected, then cut down your foe from behind."  
\- to Soifon

"A will to fight without hatred is like an eagle without wings. You can't protect anything without it."  
\- to Kurosaki Ichigo

"To you I will not say 'I won't kill you'. You are the very history of Soul Society itself. And as such, you alone will die by my sword."  
-to Yamamoto Genryuusai

"I will let my guard down, for there is no longer any need to be on guard."  
-to Urahara Kisuke

 **Kuchiki Byakuya – Taich** **ō of the 6th Division [Noble Reason]**

"Anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down."

"Arrogance is often the undoing of a would-be victor."

"I don't remember saying that I would kill you because I'm a Soul reaper. The _reason_ I am killing you is simple. It's because you aimed your blade at my _only pride._ "

"I didn't know one could cut off a head with just _your_ skills."  
\- to Zaraki Kenpachi

"I cannot begin to repay the debts I owe you. Such is my gratitude. However, you are an enemy of Kurosaki Ichigo and so, debt or not, I fell no remorse cutting you down."  
\- to Tsukishima Shūkurō

 **Komamura Sajin – Taichō of the 7th Division [Courage]**

"I shall have no doubts. If his greatness says 'yes', then even in death, I say 'yes'."

The corruption I speak of is betraying you friends, your allies and even your subordinates in an attempt to gain excessive power.  
\- to Tōsen Kaname

"If our beliefs are irreconcilable, then it is pointless to try and persuade you. For the sake of Soul Society, I must cut you down. I do not want to, but I am content having been able to hear your true feelings."  
\- to Tōsen Kaname

"My heart has already forgiven you."  
\- to Tōsen Kaname

"I won't tell you not to hate me. I won't tell you not to bear a grudge against me. All I ask is that you don't sacrifice yourself for the sake of revenge. If you were to do that and I were to lose you, like you lost your friend. It would break my heart."  
\- to Tōsen Kaname

"That's why I decided to become a true friend to you.  
If something sad happened in your life, I would be there for you. If something happy happened in my life, I would share it with you. If you strayed from the path I would admonish you. If you committed an error, I would forgive you. If you found yourself in a predicament, I would provide a foundation on which you could stand. All in order to make this man, that had lost his love for the world, be able to love the world once more."  
\- to Tōsen Kaname

"You always spoke of 'the world she loved', but never once did you speak of 'the world I love'."  
\- to Tōsen Kaname

 **Kyōraku** **no Jirō Sōzōsuke** **Shunsui – Taichō of the 8th Division [Everything is Obtained]**

"We are the shields of Soul Society. One step a time, we shall move forward. That is who we are, as the Gotei 13."  
\- when being Sōtaichō

 **T** **ōsen Kaname** **– former Taich** **ō of the 9th Division [Oblivion]**

"The most important thing for a warrior is not power. But a heart that fears battle. It is because you fear that battle that you can hold a sword and fight for those that fear battle the same as you do. Those who do not fear the very sword they hold, are not worthy of holding a sword. Hisagi… if in your heart, you truly fear battle… then you possess something that is invaluable for a warrior."  
\- to Hisagi Shuuhei

"Forgiving the person who killed the person I love?! That is truly virtuous! It's beautiful! So much that I can't bear to look upon it. No, living on in life of peaceful harmony without avenging your fallen friend is wickedness!"  
\- to Komamura Sajin

"If you want to kill me, then kill me."  
\- to Komamura Sajin

"Justice is not something, that you can express in words."  
\- to Komamura Sajin

"Komamura, you are more hideous than I imagined."  
\- to Komamura Sajin 

**Hitsugaya T** **ō** **shir** **ō** **– Taich** **ō of the 10th Division [Mystery]**

"I didn't come here to fight you, I came here to violently kill you!"

"The time you implement your greatest technique is the time of greatest crisis."

"Do me a favor and stay frozen there for all eternity."

"We are like fireworks. We climb, shine and always go our separate ways and become further apart. But even if that time comes, let's not disappear like a firework and continue to shine forever."

 **Zaraki Kenpachi – Taichō of the 11th Division [Fight]**

"If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option!"

"Loyalty to someone is different from depending on them. It isn't even interesting fighting against someone, who doesn't have his own goals."

"Playing is more important. You can work any time."

 **Kurotsuchi Mayuri – Taichō of the 12th Division [Independence]**

"I detest 'perfection'. To be 'perfect' is to be unable to improve any further."

 **Ukitake J** **ū** **shirō – Taichō of the 13th Division [Hope]**

"Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path."

 _"There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, it has to be one of the two. The fight for life or… the fight for pride."_


End file.
